


Red

by Victorious56



Series: A Fair Game Rainbow [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: As their first Valentine's Day approaches, Clover wants to surprise Qrow with a small, yet thoughtful, gesture.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: A Fair Game Rainbow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849534
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Red

As Valentine's Day drew nearer, Clover knew he wanted to do _something_ , even if only a little something, to mark the occasion. He and Qrow had only been dating for a few weeks, and even though he didn't know the older man very well yet, Clover felt Qrow wouldn't appreciate a grand gesture. Especially as their relationship was so new; they were both finding their way within it, and learning each other's likes and dislikes.

_I've done the whole Valentine's thing before, and it's been no big deal. Why is this any different?_

_It's because it's Qrow. And Qrow is different from anyone I've dated before._

_And I don't want to mess this up._

❖

"So where exactly are we going?" Qrow glanced sideways at Clover's face, the younger man's small smile intriguing him. Qrow's knowledge of Atlas locations, and places that Valentine's Day couples might want to visit, was minimal.

"It's not far."

"That's not really an answer to the question I asked." Qrow nudged Clover sideways. "And why do you keep looking in that bag?"

"Just checking everything's okay."

"You haven't got an animal in there, have you?" Qrow looked at Clover suspiciously.

"What? Why would I have— Qrow, sometimes I have no idea what's going on in that bird brain of yours."

"Watch it Ebi, that was a borderline insult."

"Oh no, that wasn't the intention. I've read all about crows; I know they're very intelligent. They can recognise faces, and they mate for life." Clover's steps slowed, his face reddening at the implication of the words he'd spoken. "I mean, well, you know..."

"No, I don't, do enlighten me." Qrow's sweet voice held an undercurrent of laughter, as he took Clover's arm to speed him up. "Say some more embarrassing things, I like it when you blush."

Clover made an inarticulate sound, causing Qrow to laugh more. "Tongue-tied, are we?" He pulled Clover to a stop. "Lucky for you I'm here, then."

A soft kiss on his lips prevented Clover from speaking, and he wrapped an arm about Qrow's shoulders to pull him closer. "Mmm, that's nice. Now I remember why I put up with your mockery of me."

"You're a big boy, you can take it." Qrow grinned at him. "Where are we going, did you say?"

Clover smiled. "I didn't. But we're almost there, come on."

A few minutes more walking brought them to a large structure with a security-controlled door. Clover held his scroll against the panel, and the door opened smoothly. As they walked through, Qrow gazed up in wonder. Far above their heads, he could see a domed roof, transparent but slightly tinted. The path ahead wound between areas of grass, with side paths leading off in different directions.

"What is this place?"

"It's an experimental habitat, operated by the Environmental Sciences department from the Academy. And it's also one of my favourite places for a walk." Clover smiled at Qrow's expression, the older man still looking about him in fascination.

"But this is fantastic, Clover! Let's go this way." Qrow's enthusiasm was infectious, Clover laughing with him as he was pulled along a tree-lined pathway which sloped up gradually.

After a few minutes they emerged from the cover of the trees, a wide sward ahead. There were many large shrub beds scattered across it, and a small pond in the centre where some water birds swam languidly. A few other people were strolling around, but it was otherwise a tranquil scene. Clover led Qrow a little further, until they came to a stand of trees at the edge of the grassy area. Here there were some wooden benches spaced well apart, all currently unoccupied.

"Shall we sit down?"

"Okay, if we're exploring this place I need to preserve my energy."

"You like to play the age card when it suits you, don't you?" Clover's voice was amused as he sat down on the bench, carefully placing his bag beside him.

"It's a convenient excuse if I need to get out of some nuisance of a thing with the kids." Qrow grinned at him. "So, what _is_ in this bag of yours?"

"You're about to find out." Clover smiled at Qrow as he opened the flap of his bag. "Now, you have to close your eyes and promise not to peek."

"Clover, I'm not five years old, what the gods is this?" Qrow's irritated words were undone by his intrigued expression, as he tried to peer into the bag.

Clover swatted at him. "Get back, Qrow, it's meant to be a surprise."

Qrow sat back meekly. "Alright, my eyes are shut." He could hear Clover rummaging in the bag, and was about to open one eyelid, when he felt a coolness against his lips.

"Open up."

Qrow opened his mouth, not sure what this was going to be. He bit into it cautiously, the juice running across his tongue. He stared at Clover, eyes wide, as he swallowed. "Strawberries! How in Dust's name did you get strawberries in February?"

Clover beamed broadly at him. "I have my contacts. Do you want another?"

Qrow nodded eagerly. "Mmm, you bet."

Clover placed another of the bright red fruits into Qrow's mouth. At the look of ecstasy on his face as he bit into it, Clover felt a warmth spread through his chest. _Looks like I made the right choice for today._

"So, you approve?"

"What do you think, soldier-boy? And how did you know they're my favourite?"

"I may have asked around," said Clover carelessly.

He took another strawberry, this time placing it between his own lips. Leaning towards Qrow, he held it against his mouth. Qrow bit it in half, and Clover ate his piece, laughing as the juice trickled down his chin. Qrow reached out a finger and wiped it away.

"These are great. I get the feeling you're trying to get on my good side."

"Oh, do you have one, then?" Clover's face was a picture of wide-eyed innocence as he looked at Qrow.

Qrow flicked his nose. "Cheeky. Are there more?"

"Here we go." Clover put the box of strawberries on the bench between them. "And we also have..."

He produced a bottle of wine, and two paper cups.

"Oh Clover, that was a nice idea, but—"

"It's okay, it's like sparkling wine, but it's not alcoholic." Clover poured the wine into two cups.

"Gods, you've got everything covered. Are you always this perfect?"

"Only when I'm with someone who's worth it." It was Clover's turn to smile at Qrow's flushed cheeks, as he tried to hide his confusion by taking a handful of strawberries and eating them all at once.

The fruit did not last long, and the two men sat back and enjoyed their drinks. Clover stretched his arm along the back of the bench. "So, was this acceptable?"

"Mmm, I'd say so." Qrow was feeling a little drowsy, and rested his head against Clover's shoulder. "I'm all for Valentine's Days if they're like this. Although," he shot Clover a sidelong glance, "I'll expect something different next year."

_Next year!_

Clover's heart beat a little faster at the thought, as he kissed the top of Qrow's head.

_Challenge accepted._

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
